Guest 1337
The Last Guest (or Guest 1337) is the main protagonist of The Last Guest - A Sad Roblox Movie, a supporting but important character in The Last Guest 2 - The Prodigy, and the returning protagonist of The Last Guest 3 - The Uprising and The Last Guest 4 - The Great War. This sad ROBLOX movie, The Last Guest, was intended as a memorial for the abolishment of Guest Mode, which was planned for the 8th of Dec, 2017. Placing Guest 1337 as the protagonist for the last ever guest to play on Roblox. The Last Guest 1 (The Fuckening) - A Cock Roblox Movie guest shove his big cock inside bacon hair mm yes oof he says aaaa The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy) - A Sad Roblox Movie Guest is only seen when the war started, while he says his last words "Go To Hell!" Slowed down, his last words, he throws a grenade, distracting general, as general looks at the grenade in surprise. Jez, a former Bacon member and pushes him to safe, when a bomb explodes the last guest becomes unconscious, Jez puts his unconscious body in a white car, after the short chat with the general, he drives to Zara's dad, telling him that the Last Guest needs "urgent help". He puts the Last Guest in the bed, unknowingly if he is alive or not, surprisingly, after waiting, Zara's dad reveals The Last Guest's fate..... he survived the attack. At the end of the movie there is a sex scene where the Bacon General has intercourse with the last guest The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) - A Shitty Roblox Movie this movie sucks ass, just like the last guest as in the film there is a scene where the last guest eats out matts ass Roblox Movie The Last Guest will appear in this video. Whether he is the returning protagonist, secondary character or both (I’m really looking forward to this!) The Guest 666 probably will return. The Last Guest 4 The Last Guest 4 (The Great War) - A Sad Roblox Movie colonel dies and rose but rose is alive had a epic fight matt thought he was dead he was in the group army vs evil bacon hairs guest 1337 brought reinforcements he fight the colonel with jez and defeated him. T series They are good friends when they first met in the orphanage. When she was getting bullied guest tried to save her, but fails while guests and kicks down the bully leader, as the bully leaders retreat, they presumably get a home by someone that afforded for them. They later get married and they get an unnamed daughter, later while daisy and daughter were sleeping, they didn't know guest would join the army. she pleads with him to have good luck in the army and hopefully come back. When the war ended, The soldier comes to their house and tells them guest died. She is seen later with her daughter at the guest's funeral, she is last seen standing alone in the guest's funeral, While Matt gives her a noted guest written by her father. Realationships Charlotte AKA The Daughter The Daughter Is Never seen talking or seem to find any friends from now on, She is last seen same when Matt gives the written down note. It is theorized that she will appear again in The Last Guest: The Great War Or make a minor appearance In The Last Guest: The Prodigy, Since The Last Guest: The Great War is what happened after the events after prodigy and the last guest. But it seems like that she will make a protagonist appearance in The Last Guest: The Great War. Matt He Was Good Friends Of The Last Guest. He Even appeared at the ending scene giving daisy and daughter the written down note by the guest. Bullies The bullies were people who bullied Daisy. The Last Guest tried to save her, but he was too weak. Until Matt saved them. The second encounter was in the army where the some of the bullies bully The Last Guest. However, he finished off the bullies with a strong kick. Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:Protaginist Category:Antagginist